PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Bioinformatics Core is to use advanced bioinformatics tools for identification and improved understanding of the innate and adaptive immune response in influenza infection and vaccination and compare with other diseases. The Bioinformatics Core will utilize existing informatics platforms, and adapt them as needed, to achieve these goals. The goals of the Bioinformatics Core will (1) provide robust bioinformatics methods to analyze the data generated by Projects 1, 2 and 3, and (2) analyze data from public repositories including the NIAID-funded ImmPort and the NCBI Gene Expression Omnibus for the Projects for hypothesis testing. The Bioinformatics Core will directly work with all Projects to address their need for robust bioinformatics techniques. The Bioinformatics Core will integrate the immune profiling data generated by all Projects with those available from public repositories, to enable multi-cohort integrated analysis. The Bioinformatics Core will work closely with the Human Immune Monitoring Center (HIMC) for this purpose. This will enable participating Projects to maximally utilize the genomic, immune monitoring and clinical phenotypic data sets to determine functional dependencies among the measured elements and to direct further biological validation of these putative dependencies.